


numb works better for what i’m feeling

by palmsxieri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending, angst no comfort, this shit’s sad y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsxieri/pseuds/palmsxieri
Summary: Time of death - 3:14 AM.





	numb works better for what i’m feeling

**Author's Note:**

> triggers: graphic descriptions of a corpse and blood. lots of blood.

It was just passed three when he heard.

Liam sprinted through the town and the hospital doors, listening for any signal. The only thing he heard were tears.

Screw the elevator, he thought, and he jumped up the stairs with ease to find Scott hugging Malia, to find Stiles oddly emotionless, to find Lydia and Corey silently whimpering, to find Mason slowly slide down the wall in defeat.

To find Melissa, her scrubs covered in blood, his blood, looking like a nervous wreck.

“Time of death – 3:14 AM.”

The words rang through his head like a gunshot, echoing without end, spiraling his brain further and further away from hope -

“Liam,” Scott whispered, snapping him out of his trance. “Liam, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He expressed no emotion, no pain, no remorse for whatever had happened. Instead he walked slowly toward Melissa.

“Liam,” Corey interrupted, standing in front of him. “Don’t.”

“Move,” he said, surprised at how even his tone was. Corey stayed put.

“Move,” he repeated, words inhuman. It got Corey moving.

He took one good look at Theo’s mangled body, ridden with bullet holes and knife wounds, but the blood didn’t bother him – no, it was the way his lifeless green eyes seemed to pierce their way into his skull.

“How did this happen?” he asked, keeping his eyes steadily on Theo’s.

“Liam,” Scott started. “You need to take a minute, this is all too fresh for any of us-“

“How did it happen, Scott!” Liam growled, eyes flashing.

“He went after Monroe,” Scott sighed. “Liam, wait-“

The only words he needed to hear were spoken, and he took off running.

-.-

Scott hadn’t heard from Liam in over a week and he was terrified for his beta. He disappeared the night Theo died, and hadn’t been seen since. Stilinski put out an APB on him and the entire state was searching for him, it seemed. He’d lost hope until he heard a pained howl come from the preserve.

He shared a glance with Malia and they drove there, only to find gore.   
There were hunters scattered on the ground, covered in blood. And in the middle lay Tamora Monroe, with a large cavity in her chest and her heart laying a few feet away from her.

To the side stood Liam, drenched in blood – none his own – a shaking and snarling mess. He looked up at Scott with gleaming blue eyes, which faded at the sight of his alpha.

He looked down at his blood-covered claws, and collapsed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry but i’m also not???? 
> 
> comments fuel the writer :)


End file.
